


Measure in Love

by sieghart



Series: And If You Want Me, I'm Your Country [1]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Let Me Cry About That, M/M, Park Jihoon is Whipped for Hyunsuk, Slow Romance, or Romance If You Squint but Really It's Romance, part of Drabble Collection I Guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sieghart/pseuds/sieghart
Summary: There is a measure between Choi Hyunsuk and Park Jihoon, just like the measure in music theory where it refers to a single unit of time corresponding to a specific number of beats played at a particular tempo.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Series: And If You Want Me, I'm Your Country [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195328
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Measure in Love

There is a measure between Choi Hyunsuk and Park Jihoon—something to ascertain what should be _known_ —just like the _measure_ in music theory where it refers to a single unit of time corresponding to a specific number of beats played at a particular tempo. It helps players perform the music as intended, and the _measure_ that is between Hyunsuk and Jihoon as the latter can see, helps them act accordingly to any particular set and stage given to them.

It’s in Jihoon’s nature to calculate, judge, weigh in, and appraise things so he notices the measure of inches where Hyunsuk’s head fits snugly to his neck, the measure between Hyunsuk's fingertips where Jihoon's skin is held (if there’s one sliver of a chance, he can count on Hyunsuk reaching his hands out for him). There’s a measure of breath Hyunsuk takes before he dissolves into a fit of giggles wherever and whenever the maknae line’s involved, the measure of hurried footsteps for him to catch up to Jihoon’s stride, there’s a measure of infinite patience before he eventually loses his cool and Jihoon’s just a little bit frightened until he feels the familiar staccato drumming in his chest due to his excitement at the sight of it. There’s a measure of words Hyunsuk strings for a rap before he starts to lose his breath and there’s a measure for a joke to land on his head from one of their member’s outbursts before he claps like a seal, there’s a measure for Hyunsuk to match his body’s movements to the tempo of their fast song and there’s a measure for Jihoon to respond to that with a smile without fail, there’s a measure of compliments the two of them can take from each other before their faces turn red and there’s a measure of skinship the two of them can take from each other before they turn skittish and be completely out of their elements.

The _measure_ persists between Jihoon and Hyunsuk, just the same with finding the equation from two points: A and B, there’s a distance, a gap, a space... to be filled, fulfilled, filled out. Jihoon has measured them all, solved the equation, counted the points, bridged the distance, filled the gap, blurred the space, but there’s a loneliness when he comes to the realization that the two of them have yet to overlap, be in sync, completely attuned to each other, and be _one_.

Is this what he wants? Did Hyunsuk want this from him? Or did Jihoon misread things when he’s summing up all the things that are in between?

There is a measure of time for Jihoon to fall and this he knows how to assess because he had watched 5 Centimeters per Second with Mashiho and Asahi that time they invaded the 3rd dormitory and his room in particular, and subsequently learned the speed at which cherry blossoms petals fall. He didn’t dare to dream he’d fall that slow (oh but he did). There is a measure between Jihoon and Hyunsuk’s births, between the years they came to each other’s lives and seasons that changed before Jihoon knew what Hyunsuk _is_ and what Hyunsuk is _for_ Jihoon. And by the time he surveys the height of the cherry blossom tree from the ground, the petal that _he is_ —is already fallen and on the hard-packed earth.

There’s always a measure for the two of them Jihoon firmly believes, for Hyunsuk to _catch up_ , _catch up_ , _catch up_ and for Jihoon to eventually stop hurrying him (wouldn’t it be great if there’s a public service announcement to know that the waiting time is over?).

“Did you wait long?” Hyunsuk asks as he falls into step with Jihoon, his left shoulder bumping into Jihoon’s right as the older guy barreled into him, their shoes colliding as his _hyung_ sidled even closer while aligning his feet to stand behind the yellow strip before them, conforming to the safe distance mandated by train platforms (wouldn’t it be great if there’s a public service announcement to know what the safe distance is, for _his heart_?).

Jihoon stares at the coltishness of the guy before him, right hand flying to reach for his phone in his jacket pocket and then thinking not to pull it out after all a second later, while the other scratches at the shoulder strap of his favorite sling bag. Hyunsuk turns to him for his lack of response, head tilting with a purse of his lips, half of his eyes is hidden by the bangs that looks too long on him now, while half of his face is concealed by the mask he’s wearing, but there’s no arguing for Jihoon that his _hyung_ ’s lips are indeed curled into a pout.

The younger guy smiles at him and reaches for Hyunsuk’s jittery hands to slide a hot pack in between them, follows up his non-verbal response with words (as he owes it to Hyunsuk to finally be understood) but his words are engulfed by the sound of the train screeching to a halt just as the familiar noise of the PSA is blared through the speakers.

There is a pause… and even that is measured for a while, with Hyunsuk’s hands in between his and their eyes locked and _loaded_. Then, another PSA came on:

“출입문 닫습니다. 출입문 닫습니다.”

“The doors are closing. The doors are closing.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Teu-hi~!  
> 2\. First fic in this fandom, please be good to me 👉 👈 (but definitely not my first fic in the kpop fandom, and on that related note, I thank Treasure for motivating me to write fics again!!! TT TT)  
> 3\. This is my first time writing in present tense tho? I'm always the past-tense kind of gal in narratives so please let me know what you think of this--hopefully you didn't think this is shifting POVs because this is solely written in Jihoon's  
> 4\. Planning to write Hyunsuk's POV at a later day... just let me think of a theme (´∀｀；)  
> 5\. Title came from Rent - Seasons of Love while Series' title came from The Cardigans - You're The Storm


End file.
